The telephone is an indispensable communcational tool nowadays. Most of the conventional telephone sets have been designed in a hand-held form without substantial changes.
When using a hand-held telephone, a user must keep his or her hand occupied, holding the telephone hand set. When making phone calls frequently or for quite a long period, it will appear that keeping one hand occupied, grasping the hand set, becomes tiresome and wasteful of time.